


time of day

by Klouds



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, ROWELL Rainbow - Works
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first story on a03 but not for fanfiction so yeah, morning adventures with baz and his habit of staring, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouds/pseuds/Klouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baz wakes up and he decides to take that time to stare because he seems to do that a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time of day

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this little thing i wrote. i just finished carry on and i've had nothing but non stop ideas for simon and baz. i might even write a multi-chapter domestic story set after carry on.

_morning// 5:49 a.m_

he was staring. he knew that much but when you asked him why, he was at a blank. it could be because of the sleeping figure beside him. or maybe because that said sleeping figure was cuddling against his own chest. baz had to resist the the urge to pinch his cheeks just to annoy snow. but crowley, he would pick kissing every inch of his face over pinching him any day. he was just scared. baz had to contain his laughter over such a thought. he was frightened over this moron who had accidentally forgotten about the scones he was making since he was too busy using his hands for...other purposes involving baz. he was frightened because he finally had him right where he wanted him. in his apartment, in his room, in his arms, in his heart. snow was as close to baz as he could get but yet, baz still felt like it wasn’t enough.

which is why he used these moments to get as close as he could to snow. his light snoring tickled baz’s chest but it was a comforting feeling. baz used his arm to prop himself up to get a better look at snow. unable to stop himself, he reached over with his hand and trailed snow’s cheekbone all the way to the mole on his left ear. snow stirred slightly but it was only to move his arm into a more comfortable position. baz felt his heart hammer in his chest and he calmed his fluttering stomach.

they’ve been going out for about two years and yet, snow still had that effect on baz. that was definitely number one on the things about snow that scared baz. how he made him feel. how snow could just kiss baz on the back of his neck where he was bitten and it could send him shivering. how snow could open himself up to baz and just be so honest and emotional around him and not expect baz to be the same exact way. how baz had to reach up to snow to kiss him when he’s on all fours and not even mind for a single second because snow’s lips sends baz into a new world. snow was the sun, stars, and the sky. he was snow that fell on your tongue on a cold winter’s night.

baz sighed quietly. his own thoughts could be so moronic  but he couldn’t help himself. if he thought he was stupidly in love before, then now he was far too gone. and it’s because of how far he was gone he was able to gain such confidence in his actions.

he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on snow’s mole and slowly he trailed more on his neck and on his shoulders. he worked his way over to his jaw and by then, snow was beginning to kiss him back.

“baz, it’s too early.” he said quietly. baz laughed against his warm skin. it gave snow shivers and he leaned into his mouth.

“yet, you seem to be enjoying this.” snow rolled over away from baz and chuckled as if he had won. baz grinned widely and carefully let his mouth hover over snow’s ear.

“ _simon._ ” he whispered quietly and so seductively that it was impossible to ignore him. snow growled and rolled back over throwing his thigh over baz’s waist in order to sit on him.

“damn it.” he said angrily, more at himself than at baz for being unable to contain himself. he kissed him hard on his mouth and didn’t stop himself from letting his hands to roam on baz’s stomach and over his chest. he tugged lightly on baz’s lower lip and licking it with his tongue.

“were you staring at me again?’ snow asked baz and baz laughed before kissing his mole again.

 


End file.
